


Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now

by DJsaxby16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 80s Music, Dancing, Fluff, I love 80s music, In case you haven’t figured it out, Just wanted to pay tribute, Kalex, Kara and Alex belting one out, Karaoke, Love, Multi, Romance, my arrowverse otps, olicitiy, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: The Trinity decides to have a triple date at Team Flash’s favorite bar on karaoke night, you know that means? Kara and Alex doing an 80s duet of course.





	Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> Just another situation of an 80s song stuck in my head and producing an idea for a one shot, the usual.

The Green Arrow, The Flash, and Supergirl all walk into a bar, Oliver thought it sounded like the beginning of a bad joke. Though here they were, all three super heroes and their “super wives” as Kara described, earning a small chuckle out of the brooding vigilante. It was really nice actually, being able to have a night to themselves for a change. 

Kara and Alex sat on one side of their larger than average table while Oliver and Felicity sat on their left and Barry and Iris sat on their right. When Kara suggested they all go out, Barry and Iris demanded they take them to the Press Box, which had become team Flash’s favorite bar, and of course it happened to be karaoke night. Barry and Iris assured them it was just a coincidence, but the other couples didn’t believe them for one second. 

“So he was your childhood bully?” Kara asked Barry as he was recalling the time he fought Tony Woodward. 

“Oh yea, and the look on his face when he saw it was me that beat him was absolutely priceless.” 

“I still thinking revealing your identity to a super villain is a bad idea.” Oliver commented. 

“Tony Woodward was many things.” Iris commented “A super villain was not one of them.” They all laughed. The guy on stage finally finished his song and the announcer got on stage. 

“All right ladies and gentlemen, up next we got Kara and Alex Danvers, let’s give it up for them.” Alex was confused. 

“Did he just say us?” The DEO director asked her wife. Kara nodded enthusiastically “Kara!” Alex whined, she was nowhere near buzzed enough to sing on stage. 

“Oh come on!” Kara grabbed her hand, she was definitely outnumbered now as the others started cheering. 

“Come on, Alex!” Felicity cheered 

“Alex! Alex!” The entire group cheered on. Alex caved and followed the kryptonian to the stage.

Kara quickly looked through the song list and immediately found one they both liked. As they got on stage, they both took their places in front of the microphones provided and waited for the song to start.

“I say 90s boy band.” Barry chimed in. 

“No way, mid 2000s.” Felicity countered. 

“You’re on.” They both got quiet as they waited. They were both wrong as a very 80s pop beat began. Felicity’s face lit up as she shook Oliver’s arm in excitement, this was one of her all time favorite songs. Alex grabbed the mic and began to sing. 

 _“Lookin' in your eyes_  
_I see a paradise_  
_This world that I found_  
_Is too good to be true”_

She turned the mic towards Kara.   
  
_“Standin' here beside you_  
_Want so much to give you_  
_This love in my heart_  
_That I'm feelin' for you”_

Kara grabbed her own microphone and dramatically turned towards Alex. 

 _“Let 'em say we're crazy_  
_I don't care 'bout that_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_Baby, don't ever look back”_

She got closer to Alex.   
  
_“Let the world around us_  
_Just fall apart_  
_Baby, we can make it_  
_If we're heart to heart”_

They now sang in unison. 

 _“And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now”_

Felicity couldn’t take it anymore and dragged Oliver out of his seat and towards the clear area in front of the stage and started dancing with him. Iris, taking inspiration, dragged Barry along as well. 

———————————————————————

 _“I'm so glad I found you_  
_I'm not gonna lose you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_I will stay here with you”_

Seeing Felicity smile always made Oliver happy. From the moment he met her, her smile had always felt contagious. It’s the one thing he loved about her the most. Her joy, her happiness, her light. That’s what she was, she was his light. The light that broke through his contorted darkness. The light that always brought him home. The light and love of his life. 

 _“Take it to the good times_  
_See it through the bad times_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Is what I'm gonna do”_

It’s funny, thinking about all he’s been through. He never thought he’d find anyone to love ever again. He didn’t think he was even deserving of it. But this woman, this amazing woman stuck with him through all of it. It didn’t matter what happened, he would always have her by his side, and that thought alone brought him nothing but joy as he swayed with her. 

———————————————————————

 _“Let 'em say we're crazy_  
_What do they know_  
_Put your arms around me_  
_Baby, don't ever let go”_

Barry wrapped his arms around Iris’s waist, holding her tight. Being close to her was his favorite feeling in the world, even more than running. From when they were kids, to now, Iris always made him feel whole. That thought made him squeeze her just a little bit closer him, without any intention of letting go. 

 _“Let the world around us_  
_Just fall apart_  
_Baby, we can make it_  
_If we're heart to heart”_

Barry loved Iris more than anything on the planet, the universe, and the multiverse. His heart belonged to her, and she willingly gave hers to him. That’s what Iris was, she was his heart. From the day Barry moved in with her and Joe, she was his heart and soul from that very moment. It didn’t matter how was fast he got, or how far he ran, he knew he would always run home to her. 

———————————————————————

 _“And we can build this dream together_  
_Standing strong forever_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
_And if this world runs out of lovers_  
_We'll still have each other_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us_  
_Nothing's gonna stop us”_

Kara and Alex took a few steps away from each other and stood on opposite ends of the stage. 

_“Ohhh, all that I needs is you”_

_“All that I ever need”_

_“All that I want to do”_ they both got closer and closer till they were right in front of each other. 

 _“Is hold you forever and ever and ever, hey”_ Kara watched as Alex shamelessly did an air guitar solo on stage. It was always nice watching her cut loose and have fun for a change. It truly amazed her that she was able to find a woman as amazing as Alex to love. From the day she landed on Earth, she had loved her former foster sister more than anything. And to now be able to call her her wife, it was a dream come true. Sure they had only been wed two months, but it was pure bliss. 

Kara had never truly felt at home on Earth, even to this day. But she always felt at home with Alex. Alex kept her grounded, she was her rock in this strange world, but more than that, Alex was her home. She was always there for her, always fighting for her, always trying to protect her, she wouldn’t want it any other way. Alex would always be her home, no matter what. And with her home by her side and two of her greatest friends dancing with their wives in front of her, the three couples rocked the night away. 

_“And we can build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_   
_And if this world runs out of lovers_   
_We'll still have each other_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us_   
_Build this dream together_   
_Standing strong forever_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now_   
_This world runs out of lovers_   
_We'll still have each other_   
_Nothing's gonna stop us now”_

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now’ originally performed by Starship, written by Albert Hammond, Diane Warren, and Richard Hulle.


End file.
